


Submission Day

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: College, Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All is quiet at Kanto University. Then Green Oak turns up on Moltres to submit his Ph.D thesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submission Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monochrome13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochrome13/gifts).



> Prompt was "I REQUEST A FIC OF A POKEMON CHARACTER RIDING A LEGENDARY TO UNIVERSITY TO HAND IN AN ASSIGNMENT AFTER THEIR POKEMON JOURNEY."

It was a regular afternoon at Kanto University. Arts students were just turning up for their lectures, law students were crying, science students were arguing, medicine students were nowhere to be seen, and tenure staff were all drinking coffee together, avoiding teaching in favour of talking to themselves about how important their individual research projects were.

Then Green Oak flew in on Moltres waving a large, green-bound book. Moltres landed in the middle of the courtyard. Green didn’t bother getting off, just held up the book and shouted for all to hear, “CHECK IT OUT, LOSERS! My Ph.D thesis, completed in only two years! Oh, not that that means it’s short, it’s over 400,000 words. The title? Ha! Your puny brains wouldn’t be able to comprehend it! My mark on it? Gonna be flawless, why’re you even asking?” He sneered around at the undergrads. “So how does it feel, old fossils, outdone by a teenage prodigy? Oh, and let’s not forget, I was already champion of the Kanto-Johto Pokemon League!”

"Hey, I thought Red was Champion…" an arts undergrad said.

Green immediately scowled. “ONLY BECAUSE I WENT EASY ON HIM!” He nudged Moltres with his knees. “C’mon, Moltres, to the submission box!”

Moltres gave an almighty shriek, probably questioning how this could happen to it, as it took to the skies, only to fly into the nearest building. There were a few minutes of silence before Moltres burst out again, flying into the clouds, as Green shouted “SMELL YA LATER, LOSERS!”


End file.
